


Ta tendresse

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	Ta tendresse

今天来到十字路口边这间推拿店的人们，也是一如既往地络绎不绝。

今天的山田凉介也是悄悄把小电驴停到店对面，从保温箱里拿出还冒着热气的便当，在马路牙子旁的楼边站着观望了许久，然后过了马路结结巴巴地和门口站着等待的人说着抱歉，顺着人家从中间让出来的通路小心翼翼地挤进店内。

“小哥，今天又是你啊。”

店里的按摩师远藤赶紧腾出手来接过热腾腾的便当，一脸慈祥地拍了拍山田还带着头盔的脑袋，别看远藤长了一副凶相，意外地还是一个很好相处的乐天派大叔。

“今、今天，也、很忙呢，辛苦了......”

店里根本忙得不可开交，远藤也没什么时间和他多聊几句就去继续干活了，山田踮起脚来望着房间的最里头，发现那个人正在给躺在床上20多岁的年轻女孩子按摩，偶尔低下头向女孩询问着什么，两个人聊着天，他眼底是一如既往的温柔体贴，而且根本没有要往自己这边看的意思，山田耷拉下脑袋，有气无力地挤出店门。

虽然今天也很想和他说两句话，可没有办法，他太忙了嘛。

其实这家推拿店一直都不缺生意，再加上今天是双休日，预约的人就更多，有一大半还都是年轻时髦的漂亮女孩子，而这些女孩子都是冲着那位叫中岛裕翔的按摩师去的。

老早以前刚开始在宫ちゃん做外卖工作的时候，就听到有人在宫ちゃん里吃着饭讨论到某条街上的那家不起眼的推拿店，里面却有一个按摩师简直帅得惊为天人，想去那家店预约根本排不上号，山田坐在一边等外卖的时候就在想真的有人可以长得这么帅吗，结果惊觉现在要去送的这份外卖就是那家店发来的单子。

再然后山田只是见了对方一面，简单地打了个招呼，回到店里就笨笨地花了好长时间和宫ちゃん的大将说以后这家店的便当能不能都让他去送，大将觉得这个请求实在奇怪但是也没多想就同意了。

是山田错怪之前的那几位顾客了，帅是真的帅。

山田翻来覆去地睡不着，回想着那天到店里去的时候，中岛笑着接过便当和自己说辛苦了，还说大冬天的一定很辛苦在店里暖和一会再走吧。

不但帅性格还好，简直是百分百理想好男人。

山田其实很想再多留一会但却又没有那个勇气和他长时间同处一个屋檐下，匆匆忙忙道谢然后从店里离开，没多久马上又想着什么时候才能再见到他，什么时候才能再看到他看向自己时温柔的眼眸。

山田也很清楚以自己的条件来说，他可做不到像那些望着中岛就眼红的女孩子们那样，每周都去预约按摩，为了能多见他几次过这样奢侈的生活，他能做的只有在接到订单后，大将包好饭食的第一时间，蓄势待发用最快的速度给他送下最暖的便当。

短短几天的时间对山田来说也是无比漫长，这次他带着和之前同等份的便当走进店里之前，在门后听到了中岛和顾客的谈话，他突然压抑不住自己的心情，没有敲门就稀里糊涂地闯了进去。

店里的其他人吓了一跳，中岛也有一瞬间愣了神，但看到是山田以后他立刻调整出微笑的表情。

“山田君，辛苦了。”

“什、什么病，都能、能治吗？”

“诶？”

“中岛桑、刚才、说......”

“啊，”中岛露出恍然大悟的神情，“是的，我是说人体的各种病症，都是有对应的穴位可以进行按摩的，这样可以对病症起到很好的疗养和康复作用。”

“那、我......”

山田的手在面前比划来比划去，明明话就在嘴边了却恨自己没有办法好好地说出来，好在中岛看到他的模样很快就懂了他的意思，走到他面前一如既往地温柔凝视着他，山田也不吭声了，抬头望着中岛的眼神里装满了羞怯还有些许的期待。

“那山田君愿意和我沟通一下吗？让我找到你的症结所在才能着手治疗。”

“不、不行......现在，还有、有工作......”

“也是，你可以现在直接预约个时间，好吗？”

山田的内心无比纠结，这个月的工资还没结，他现在确实手头上没有多余的钱来做按摩，想到他们只能用生意来维持关系，就更加失落了起来，但是看到中岛已经拿起记录预约的本子向自己走来了，他实在不知道该怎么推脱中岛的热情。

“不、不用了，你这么忙......”

“我会给你空出时间的，今天晚上怎么样？”

“不能、占用你、你的休息时间啊......”

中岛看着支支吾吾的山田，倒也不慌不忙，一直看着他等他把客气话说完整，然后无奈地笑着双手搭在他肩膀上，弯下腰凝视着山田不敢抬起来面对中岛的红彤彤的脸颊。

“所以我说，我会为了你空出时间啊。”

山田头一次离他这么近，还是在能感知到对方鼻息的距离听到如此温情的话语，他脸上的红晕马上开始扩张幅度，脑子都变得有些不清醒，就稀里糊涂地答应了。

天色渐黑，山田把工作服脱掉挂在一边，神情不自然地坐在店里的床上，看着中岛做着打烊前最后的打理工作，握着手里不知道什么时候对方给自己买的，还有些烫手的布丁奶茶发呆。

虽然自己高中还没毕业就辍学出来打工了，在外风风雨雨多年还是小孩子的模样，但是感觉到中岛对待自己就像对待真的小孩子一样，山田心里还是隐隐有些不快。

反正除了对小孩子的温柔，也不可能有什么其他的情感吧。

“麻、麻烦您了......”

“不会，现在只有我和山田君两个人了，我就直接说了，山田君是想治疗自己的口吃对吗？”

山田抿着嘴点了点头，口吃一直以来都是让他最自卑的一个点，被自己中意的人这样脱口而出他更是觉得十分无地自容，神情不自然地嘬了一大口奶茶，而中岛就好像真的能看透他的心思一样，在他的耳边轻声安慰。

“山田君不要觉得不好意思，真的没有什么，但是你要让我了解你一点点，我才能帮你，好吗？”

中岛断断续续地听山田讲清楚了事情的原委，就花了接近半个小时的时间，山田只有三岁的时候家里人就发现了他有口吃的征兆，只是那时候父母并没有当做是什么大毛病而带他及时就诊，直到大了一点以后被邻居和同学嘲笑，心理上也有了极大的压力，才变成了今天这样的程度。

中岛看着山田低着头眼眶里快要渗出眼泪，手中紧紧握着奶茶杯子的模样，心里愤愤不平地想着就因为这样的理由而错过了对山田来说最佳的治疗时间，他忍不住用大手包住了山田的手，看着山田因惊讶而瞪大的水润的眼睛。

“山田君，你听我说，口吃的原因有很多，你的情况有先天性的因素在里面，并且没有及时进行治疗，再加上周边环境给你造成的心理压力，也是其中一部分的原因，但是我们不是一点办法也没有，不要灰心，人的身上有很多可以刺激发音的穴位，会对治疗起到很大帮助作用的，而且你自己也要常练习，不要害怕说话，大胆去做。”

为什么这个人对自己说话的时候，总是这么温柔呢。

每当听到他的声音，无论说什么山田都默默点头，好好听话，愿意给这个人全部的信任，感觉自己还有一丝希望，他坐在床边轻轻地对自己说我要开始了哦，然后把拇指放在的自己的太阳穴处用恰到好处的力度按压。

“山酱在外面跑了一天，应该很累了吧。”

“中、中岛桑也是，给客人、按、按一天了，还要帮我......”

突然改变对自己的称呼让山田还不是很适应，他不敢睁开眼睛，就只是感受着对方近在咫尺的呼吸都让他的心躁动不已，更何况是毫无保留地与他对视。

但他只是把自己当成普通的顾客而已吧。

山田不知不觉睁开眼睛，意外地发现中岛用深邃的眼神望着他，他却什么也没敢多想，中岛用双手牵住他的手腕，在手腕上找准穴位捏下去，冰凉的指尖和孰轻孰重的力道让他沉迷。

“这里、也可以、治吗......？”

“是的，人体的穴位是很神奇的，在你手腕这里有两个穴位，对治疗言语方面的障碍都有很好的作用。”

“还有这里。”

中岛的手移到山田的后颈用另外四指开始按压，拇指先是拖在山田的耳后，然后叠起来按在山田下巴的凹陷微微用力，山田感觉到了隐隐的痛感拧起了小脸，无助地看向中岛，忽然警觉两个人的距离比刚刚又靠近了一点，惊得他顿时不敢言语，中岛笑得眯起了眼睛，哄着他说有时候不稍微使劲一点也是不行的。

“这些常用穴位你要记住了，回去自己休息的时候也按一按，力度就照着我的就好。”

“中岛桑、帮我按......不、不可以吗？”

“诶？”

话一出口山田就后悔了，脸顿时又羞得红了起来，自己怎么想都不可能每天都往这里跑然后让他一直服务自己啊，竟然还说出这样羞耻的话来，看到中岛若有所思的模样他恨不得马上把自己埋在床上的薄被里，开始慌忙解释。

“我、我手笨，怕按不到、点上......”

“......”

“......钱！......钱我会、好好付的。”

说着山田就慌慌张张开始掏裤兜，被中岛一把拦下。

“你来我当然欢迎了，今天先算是免费体验。”

正在左右为难的山田突然意识到差点忘记一件事情，一个高从床上蹦起来，从放衣服的地方捧起一个便当盒，摸了摸表面的温度，好在还是暖的，松了一口气递到中岛面前。

中岛看到透明彩色塑料还带着卡通贴纸的便当盒歪了歪头，这好像和之前他送的外卖长得不太一样吧，得到山田小鸡啄米似地点头首肯以后他打开盖子，里面有两个做成猫脑袋用海苔好好做了造型的饭团子，旁边还摆着涂了蛋黄酱的小蔬菜和炸鸡块，虽然简单但是比之前吃得外卖看起来有食欲多了，也不知道是为什么。

这哪里是宫ちゃん便当了是山ちゃん便当吧，中岛猜。

中岛幸福到不行了嘴上还要调侃一下，憋着脸上的笑意和山田说今天我好像没要便当呀。

其实山田的心意他都明白的。

“这、这是谢礼，你晚上还没、没吃饭吧。”

中岛也顾不上多客气，说了句我开动了就开始往嘴里满满地塞，只顾低头扒饭，都没顾得上看看身边的人期待而又热切的眼光，但是夸赞的话倒一句也没落下，看到中岛的模样山田的内心忽然爬升上来前所未有的成就感。

“很好吃，不知道我下次还有没有机会能吃到呢？”

......

其实那句话山田一直都有好好地放在心上的。

......所以今天在推拿店里才出现了如此尴尬的一幕。

山田把送来的外卖塞进中岛怀里以后就慌慌张张地离开了，也没顾得上跟远藤还有在店里当学徒的小姑娘打个招呼，然而中岛看到最上层那个熟悉的便当盒，哭笑不得地把三盒便当放在桌子上，叫大家来吃饭，然后十分心虚地拿走了那个色彩最鲜艳的盒子。

远藤虽然年纪大了这事倒还看得清楚，立刻单刀直入地问起了中岛：

“嗯？怎么只有你的不一样？”

远藤在身边不停起着哄，吵着想看看是什么样的便当，中岛挠挠脑袋十分为难地打开便当盒子，和其他便当截然不同的食材映入眼帘，还一如既往地带着幼稚可爱的卡通图案，远藤看了看中岛第一次露出这样难为情的模样，好像明白了什么，贼眉鼠眼地顶了顶他的肩膀。

“你这小子，还有特权的嘛。”

结果到后来自己的爱心便当也被人无情地尝了个遍。

“远藤桑，我去上门服务了，店里就拜托你啦。”

“好的。”

吃完午饭以后中岛就背上自己的工具包，顺着手机上存好的地址往山田家走去。

那天晚上本来是想给山田约好下次按摩的时间的，但是两个人都有空的时间怎么也对不上，于是中岛就提出了可以去他家上门按摩的提议，然后成功看到了对方脸上又顿时显现出不自然的红晕，虽然是别别扭扭的模样但最后也还是答应了。

中岛觉得自己太狡猾了。

一进门就觉得山田的家虽然空间不大，但是非常干净整洁，空气里仿佛还飘着清新剂的味道，穿着居家服的山田手忙脚乱地招呼中岛坐下，却在中岛坐在沙发上察觉到了什么之后，飞速冲过去把塞在沙发缝隙里的袜子抽出来握在手里慌忙逃窜。

大、大意了！

中岛差点一个没忍住笑出声，看来是好好收拾了一番啊。

“山酱还有哪里不舒服？今天正好趁这个机会做一整套的按摩吧。”

给山田按好之前按过的那些穴位以后，中岛尝试着问了这么一句。

其实山田长期以来的腰痛并没有和中岛透露过，但是有那么几次山田送来外卖出门之后不经意揉腰的举动被中岛看在了眼里，在听到全身按摩需要脱掉衣服的时候，山田偷偷看了中岛几眼，扭扭捏捏地摆弄着手指一直不肯行动，这一次中岛是真的笑出声了。

“山酱，莫非你是在害羞吗？”

“......才、才没有！”

山田赌气一般地到中岛身后脱得只剩平角内裤，然后用毛巾被围住自己下身趴到地毯上埋起脸不说话了，中岛请示了一下，就挪到山田面前，把腰上的浴巾又往下拉了拉露出需要按摩的区域，山田不安地改变了一下躺姿，然后就感觉到中岛握起拳来用拳尖压揉着自己腰窝处的穴位。

从坚硬的骨骼穿过穴位的力道使山田从胳膊的缝隙里发出了一声不满的哼唧，中岛闻声立刻停下询问。

“很疼吗？”

“有、一点......”

“越疼就说明越严重，答应我以后哪里不舒服一定要及时说不能拖着。”

“......好。”

可能是把山田吓到了，中岛叹了口气又按了一会，目标移到山田后腿的膝窝，双手交叠搓出温度，把手放在膝窝里面按揉，然后回过头去用手掌紧贴他的脊柱上下摩擦，山田哪里享受过这样的待遇，舒服得直哼哼。

但是，我真的有一旦身体不舒服就可以和他说，然后被他照顾的特权吗？

山田开始趴着沉思，不得不说他现在确实觉得自己是幸福的，但是想到他对所有人都会是这样，又觉得没有什么值得庆幸的，他也会用同样温柔的语气叮嘱别人，也会用自己的这双手去抚平别人的不适，自己又有什么特别呢？

山田有一点点想哭，原来自己已经这么喜欢他了吗。

“搭配膏药一起用吧，这样效果会显著一些。”

看样子中岛是要收尾了，山田越想越觉得自己又不是他的什么人，这次不能再白占便宜了，结果刚想付钱对方就跟预料到了似的，噘着嘴说山酱我好饿啊可以解决我的晚饭问题吗。

山田平常在家也就只是做一些家常便饭而已，可能看上去没有多么奢侈，但是一看就是会给人带来温馨感的日常料理，中岛把刚出锅的可乐饼嚼得咔嚓咔嚓响，感叹着自己现在真的好幸福。

“其实......中、中岛桑，是第一、第一个......”

“嗯？”

“第一个、吃过我做的饭，而且、说、说好吃、的人。”

中岛笑成了太阳花，还没消化完嘴里的幸福就开始喋喋不休。

“山酱厨艺这么好，一定要跟朋友们炫耀一下的，相信我，是真的很好吃。”

“我、没有朋友......”

“诶？”

中岛顿觉糟糕，他慌忙放下碗筷，一脸担心地望着坐在自己对面表情十分复杂的山田。

“和大家交流、很困难，大家也、会觉得，结巴会、传染，所以......”

山田说着说着就低下了头，刘海垂了下来，中岛看不见他的表情，却仿佛被谁从背后推了一把，走过去蹲下身手抚上山田的脸颊让他平视自己，山田大概是不愿意被他看到自己的表情，所以暗自使劲，中岛干脆揽住他的脑袋把他抱在怀里，暗自捶胸顿足地埋怨自己刚才在说些什么啊。

“对不起，是我多话，让你难过了。”

“没、没有......你觉得、好吃，我很开心......”

“山酱，我一定会让你好起来的，你愿意相信我吗？”

山田一滴倔强的泪珠终于顺着鼻梁滴了下来。

天黑的时候渐渐飘起了雪花，山田把中岛送到楼下就止步以后，看着中岛离开的背影又忽然想起了什么，冲回家里从玄关的挂钩上扯下自己的毛毛围巾，断断续续地喊着已经走到路口的中岛，中岛回头看他，发现他的头发被寒风吹得乱糟糟的，只穿着单薄的衣服还有拖鞋就跑出来了，中岛开心之余又微微皱起了眉头。

“给、给你这个......”

山田把手里的毛毛围巾递给中岛。

“山酱我不冷，你穿的这么少，快围着回家去吧。”

“不行......你里面只有、工作服......”

中岛感觉到再僵持下去正在打哆嗦的小家伙会冻坏，只好接过了围巾并催促山田快些回家，但是对方依旧踌躇，好像还有什么话要说的样子。

“我、我......”

山田气自己本来说话就不流利，加上紧张的缘故嘴里更是一时蹦不出字来，在这样寒冷的天气里中岛看着他的模样也实在是干着急，他一步迈到山田面前解开自己的大衣扣子，把山田也包了进去，山田头发上的雪花渐渐融化在中岛的怀里，但是中岛却觉得分外温暖和安心。

“是不是好多了？”

“别着急，我会听你说完的。”

山田汲取着中岛身上的味道来获取安心感，手紧紧抓着中岛的衣服下摆，努力地开始组织语言。

“我、还想、再见到你......”

“我也不知道、我是怎么了......”

“像我这样的人，可以、喜欢你吗......”

山田带着些许哭腔回荡在中岛胸前闷闷的告白，差一点也逼出中岛的眼泪，他把头埋下去，在山田始料未及的时候轻轻吻上他的嘴唇，山田的脸颊已经被捂得热乎乎的，他的呼吸是清甜的味道，脸上沾着的不知道是融化了的雪还是眼泪。

“能被你喜欢真的太好了。”

“那我也可以喜欢你吗？”

......

“研究什么呢？”

远藤突然从身后探出头来差点让中岛吓得把手里的本子震到地上，不过本来也没有想着要遮遮掩掩，于是递到远藤的眼前让对方接过来看了个究竟。

远藤看着上面的经络图还有旁边密密麻麻的注解，发现了中岛作出重点符号的这些穴位都有一个共同点，因此他做这些笔记的目的就一目了然了。

“你是想帮那孩子对吧？”

“嗯。”

“他是个好孩子，一般的人要是有这样的毛病，都会选择不与外人打交道吧，他却选了送外卖这种职业，心里一定是想要有所改变的吧，来我们店里的时候也一直笑着，努力和我说话。”

远藤说这些话的时候，脸上露出了欣慰的笑容。

“那远藤桑作为按摩的前辈，能告诉我怎样见效会更快吗？”

远藤合上了本子递到中岛面前。

“中岛君，我看出来了那孩子喜欢你，你也喜欢他，你本子上做的注解让我挑不出任何毛病，但是比这些穴位更起作用的是什么你知道吗？”

“就是让他真正敞开心扉。”

远藤拍了拍陷入沉思的中岛的肩膀，然后起身去床头柜上够电话本，一如既往吵吵嚷嚷地说着今天中午吃什么好呢要不还吃宫ちゃん吧。

看到今天来送外卖的是一个陌生的面孔，中岛受思念的驱使拿起手机给山田打了个电话，可是对方没有接，去问今天的外卖小哥得到了山田今天请假了没有去上班的回答，他有一种不祥的预感，就是因为知道他是个有什么困难都会选择自己扛，不喜欢说出来的孩子。

好在他知道山田家在哪里，山田推开门的一瞬间吓了一跳，支支吾吾地说裕翔君你怎么来了，而中岛也被面前的山田吓了一跳，他的鼻梁和颧骨上有刺眼的擦伤痕迹。

山田下意识地回头往客厅里一瘸一拐地躲着跑，中岛二话不说破门而入拽着山田要看他的伤情，没想到山田倒抽一口气，中岛顺着他下意识的视线看去，果然在给他撸起来袖子的时候在他的胳膊上也看到了青紫的伤痕。

中岛第一次神情变得十分严肃。

“路上、太滑了，我一不小心......”

前两天刚刚下过雪，路面的雪没有化开都被机动车踏成了冰，山田送外卖买家又催的急，他在电话里说不清楚，着急忙慌的一不小心就摔了个狠的，不过被路上的好心人搀着去了医院，幸好没有什么大碍只是些皮肉伤而已，倒是车子摔坏了维修需要花不少钱。

“没有关系了裕、裕翔君，都是、小伤。”

“那你的腿怎么了？我不是说过不舒服了一定要和我说吗？自己逞什么强？”

“我、我是男孩子啊，不能、因为这一点小、小事，就......”

“这不是什么男孩子女孩子的问题啊......”

中岛深深叹气，看着抿抿嘴唇自知理亏说不出话来的山田也不舍得再责备什么，拉着他的手两个人一起坐在沙发边，从茶几底下拿出了医药箱。

“必须休息两天，不能再出去工作了。”

中岛瞪起眼来意外地还有些威严，让山田听话地接收指令乖乖解开衣服撸起袖子露出了自己身上全部的伤口，中岛用沾着酒精的棉棒轻轻给他擦拭，脸上的伤口也小心翼翼地照顾着，山田疼得眼眶都湿了，但是却乖乖的一次都没有躲开。

明明是在给你擦药我却这么疼。

山田看着中岛紧皱的眉头，双手攥着中岛落在自己腿上安抚的大手，低声说着抱歉。

没想到第二天中岛就被气了个够呛。

他去给人上门按摩的路上经过宫ちゃん，正好看到山田拎着便当冲店里喊着我出门了，然后骑上小电驴就准备跑，感觉膝盖还不是那么灵光，中岛真想扔掉手里的工具包马上跑到对面去和他理论，结果那家伙跑的比汽车还快。

中岛窝着一股火结束了一天的工作，然后腾出空来准备打电话好好质问一下山田。

“我、我在家里呀。”

“我不是说你现在，你今天是不是又出去工作了？”

“......车子、修、修好了，我去取......”

“少骗人，我是在店门口看见你的。”

“......”

山田在电话那头不出声了，中岛一天的怒气也就在这个时候爆发，他生气地问着山田为什么这么不把自己当回事，为什么不听他的话。

“别、说了！我也要、生活啊！”

“问题不是这个吧！？”

山田本来是想好好解释一番的，房租都催到头上了如果不抓紧努力工作赚钱的话是不可以的之类的，但是听到中岛发火他的心里也委屈得不得了，更何况这是头一次中岛表现出不耐烦的语气打断了他说的话，他更是难过得忘记了反驳和解释。

你说过你会一直好好听我说话的。

“山酱你啊，有什么困难都自己扛着，我就那么不可靠吗？......”

“你能不能，多依靠我一点啊......”

山田听到中岛沉重的叹息，还有对方挂断以后的嘟嘟声，举着的手机却迟迟没有放下。

......

推拿店的生意一天比一天忙，店里又招来一个年轻的新人，就算这样还是不够应付前来造访的顾客，然而无论再忙，中岛依旧挂在心上的是，他已经和山田冷战了有将近一个周的时间了。

他发誓自己的确从来没有为一个人那么担心过，就是因为太过担心所以才会被气到，才会别别扭扭到现在不知道该和对方说什么好，而对方好像心里也有坎的样子，这几天来送外卖的又是另有其人。

“前辈，今晚的联谊，一起去吧？！”

听着语气像是在征求自己的意见似的，其实完全没有等自己张开嘴说什么，刚来的那位新人弟弟就想把自己往门外领，刚刚给顾客上门按摩完回来的中岛有些不明所以。

“反正前辈没有女朋友的吧，去一下也无妨啊！”

“可是......”

可是有一个吵了架还不知道要怎么哄的小男友算不算啊。

中岛也没有办法怪别人对这件事情不知情，只能挤着笑脸委婉地拒绝，结果下一秒新人就开始哭丧着脸，一脸十分为难的样子。

“前辈，那些年轻女孩子去，都是因为知道你要去啊......”

“里面有一个我中意很久了的妹子......”

“拜托了！如果你不去的话她们也不会去了！拜托了！”

新人弟弟就差土下座了。

中岛真的无语了，闹了半天自己被人拿来当钓妹子的工具使了啊，但是年轻人这样求他了他也不好再狠心拒绝，差点来不及拿上外套，半推半就地就和对方一起出了门。

傍晚时分，山田又一次把车子停到推拿店对街的楼旁，趴在墙上眯着眼睛偷窥店里的情况，店里只剩下远藤还在打扫卫生，刚想悻悻地走开就被透过窗户看到了他的远藤招呼着又进了店。

“联谊......”

山田听到中岛是去联谊以后，露在脸上的不满小情绪被远藤读得透彻，远藤从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一个破破烂烂的笔记本递给了山田，让他自己看。

山田看得鼻子酸酸的，视线也变得模糊起来，本子里面记着的都是关于如何治疗他口吃的良方，还有旁边各种他看得一知半解的注意事项，他摸着本子上密密麻麻的字，又想起了为自己按摩时候的中岛，他的指尖传来的是对自己的温柔，还承诺说着一定会让自己好起来，而且他也真的有在为了自己而努力。

“中岛君学习能力一直很强，所以现在才成为手艺这么好的按摩师。”

“你也知道的，来到我们店里的几乎都是冲着中岛君来的，他每天都挺辛苦的，但是却无时无刻不在考虑你的事情。”

“他这么喜欢你，所以你任何事情都不用担心，只需要安心地把自己交给他就可以了。”

山田听着远藤的这些话，手里的本子都被攥得皱了起来，他开始埋怨自己，为什么他无微不至的关心，自己那时候却没能明白呢。

和远藤告别之后刚刚准备踏上回家的路，暗自发誓明天一定要好好和中岛谈心的山田，就在这时收到了中岛的LINE消息。

“我想你了，现在可以见面吗？”

......

中岛得知山田在自家店门口的时候，顾不上任何地疯跑回去，然后看到小家伙蹲在门前冻得缩成一团，头盔也一直戴着没舍得拿下来，可能是好几天没有见到的缘故，看到气喘吁吁的自己还愣了两秒。

中岛大步迈过去把对方冷冷的身体圈在怀里，在来的路上心里已经打好谱要怎么道歉了，但是还没等开口就听到怀里的人比自己抢先闷闷地说了声抱歉。

“该说抱歉的是我。”

“我当时太着急了，不该对你发火，可是我真的只是担心你，怕你不愿意把全部都交给我。”

“是不是我做的还不够好？”

小家伙在怀里拼命摇头，圈着自己腰的胳膊紧了又紧。

“是、是我不好，你明明对我、那么好......我只是，一个人太久......”

中岛在冷战的这些天也考虑了很多，山田这么小的年纪就一个人出来打拼，自力更生习惯了也是理所应当的，突然有一个人来照顾他他不可能立刻就习惯，但让中岛欣慰的是山田能够说出这些，他又说了一遍抱歉，然后松开山田盯着他的眼睛，像机关枪一样问他身上的伤怎么样了最近膏药有没有好好贴腰还疼不疼，山田一会点头一会摇头把自己搞得乱七八糟。

中岛看着这样可爱的山田，感觉自己实在是太久没和他亲热过了，本想凑上去亲亲他，结果忘记对方还戴着头盔，一个始料未及额头就撞在对方的头盔上发出清脆的声响。

山田嘿嘿笑了起来，中岛十分难为情地揉了揉发痛的额头，红着脸摘下山田的头盔，抚摸着山田乱糟糟的发顶，笑着在他微微扬起的唇角轻轻吻了一下。

“今天可以去你家吗？”

“不行，你去联谊，我不开心。”

“我发誓我没有看任何女孩子，男孩子也没看。”

“......不行。”

“拜托，我想吃山ちゃん便当。”

山田又爆笑。

让中岛狂喜的是不知道这一周到底经历了什么，小家伙什么时候学会的撒娇，刚才在抱怨都怪自己来得晚让他等得很辛苦，本来在外面奔波的一天就浑身酸疼，中岛顺势打开店门收拾一番，背上了自己的包，说没有关系回家了我给你全套按摩呀。

吃过饭洗好澡以后山田裹着浴袍从浴室里光着脚出来，看到中岛在地上已经铺好了浴巾，换上了上班的时候每天都在穿的白色工作服，蹲坐在地上等着自己过来躺好的样子，浴袍又裹紧了一点露出紧张的神情，他倒是没有觉得不情愿，只是感觉脸颊烫得快要烧起来了似的。

中岛张开双手示意山田过来躺好，然后动作不紧不慢地帮山田脱着浴袍，当领口快要顺着肩膀滑下来的时候山田突然抓住中岛的手，阻止他接下来的行动。

“乖，精油按摩就是要脱光的呀。”

“可是......”

山田开始怀疑自己一直拖泥带水的态度，对方一直以来是怎么能够耐心忍受下来的，他缓缓松开中岛的手，直到中岛把他的浴袍褪下来，光洁的躯体瞬间暴露在对方面前，山田一个手快抓起旁边的毛巾盖住了要盖然后趴在浴巾上，中岛笑了笑，把暖风又调高了两度。

中岛往掌心倒了几滴精油搓匀搓热，然后手掌开始在山田的后背和颈肩轻柔地滑动，偶尔用力揉捏，但是动作十分缓慢，山田不禁再次感叹中岛师傅真的是手艺了得。

“舒服吗？”

“......嗯。”

“精油按摩对身体很好的哦，可以放松肌肉，促进血液循环，缓解压力和紧张的情绪，还有减肥的功效哦。”

“......我很胖吗？”

“才没有说你胖啊。”

山田有些较真的小声怨念着实把中岛逗笑了，他示意山田翻过身来，把毛巾往下拉拉露出他的小腹，然后用沾着精油的双手指端在山田的小腹上逆时针打圈，和被遮盖住的部位微妙的距离和触感让山田不安地把手放在浴巾上又制造了一个屏障。

中岛看着他害羞到不行的模样，让他坐起身，腿曲起来成45度，又倒了一点精油按摩起他的膝窝和小腿肚，然后从脚踝由下而上抚弄直到大腿根部，山田羞得并起白白的腿，中岛又抬起他的脚按摩和挤压着他肉肉的脚掌，然后手指从他的脚趾缝里穿过，让精油滋润到每一个角落，擦得脚趾亮晶晶的。

山田的脚趾出乎意料地敏感，受不了这样的刺激，使出一点点力气想要抽离。

“不、不要碰这里，好吗......”

“不好。”

“呜......”

中岛看着山田难耐的模样，一边教训着你知道人的脚上有多少穴位吗一边又用手指摩挲了几下，就凑上前去用同样的方式按摩着山田的手。

十指相扣的瞬间山田感觉到自己的呼吸都开始变得紊乱，然后发现对方也是一样，他一边面对面地给自己按摩，一边用热切的眼光看着自己，没撑多久对方就深吻了上来。

山田忽地扯开双手环抱住了中岛，双手双脚地缠上中岛的身体，皱着眉头却享受地回应着他的吻，中岛的衣服上被蹭得到处都是粘腻的精油，他用舌尖小心翼翼地舔着山田的唇齿，然后转移阵地去嘬他敏感的耳垂。

山田一声娇吟，抓紧了中岛后背的衣料，他预料到了接下来会发生的事情，虽然他知道自己的对象是一直以来都温柔待他的中岛，但他还是感觉有些怕，而他的忐忑也透过手指的力道传达给了中岛。

“裕翔君，我......”

“山酱在害怕吗？”

“有、有点......但是......”

“不要怕，相信我。”

“你又打断我、说话......”

“对不起，我忍不住了。”

中岛一只手托着山田的脸颊和他接吻，另一只手艰难地脱着自己身上的衣服，好不容易脱到胳膊以后利落地甩到一边，然后那只手也急不可耐地抱住山田，指尖摆弄着他小巧的耳垂，山田的手环住中岛精壮的腰紧紧扣住，鼻腔里不断发出绵延的娇喘。

中岛脱下裤子还有黑色内裤，倒了一点精油在手心然后开始套弄自己的欲望，安静的空气里只有亲吻过之后山田调整呼吸的声音还有中岛给自己套弄时不断回荡的水声，就连山田逐渐抬头的欲望中岛也照顾得面面俱到，然后两个人的一起被他握在手里手里上下抚慰。

虽然按摩也做过不少次了，这种地方被喜欢的人摸还是第一次，山田按捺不住自己，双手撑在地上头向后仰尖叫着射了一次，然后看着中岛身体上留下了自己的杰作，羞得闭上眼睛不敢再睁开。

“对不起......”

中岛笑他居然为了这种事情道歉，其实他对山田身体诚实的反应正高兴得不得了，他把山田放躺在地上，用沾着精油的手指开始开发山田初经人事紧实的后穴。

手指刚伸进去两个指节山田就惊呼出声，害怕地一遍遍叫着中岛的名字，说着这种感觉好奇怪，里面由于太过紧张紧紧吸着中岛的手指不放，中岛一边吻着他的额头轻声安慰，一边试着用手指在他体内挠刮，山田给自己打着气，做着深呼吸适应着为他做着扩张的中岛。

扩张做了很久，中岛握起自己已经肿胀不堪的欲望，用眼神给山田打着强心剂，但是顶端进去的时候他听到山田的哭腔还是倒吸了一口冷气，进也不是退也不是，自己也是难耐得要命。

“裕翔君，疼......”

“对不起山酱，我先不动了，我们慢慢来好吗？”

山田也恨自己不争气，自从两个人开始交往以来，怎么看都是中岛宠自己哄自己比较多，而他却始终觉得自己没能为中岛做些什么，结果就连做爱这种事也因为自己变得不顺当。

想到这里，他就把就快要流下来的眼泪藏了起来，努力放松自己，看着伏在自己身上紧皱眉头的中岛，用气音说着我可以了，中岛还是不敢行动，反复向山田确认了好几遍，甚至问到最后一次山田忍不住抱着他的脖子就吻了上去，下身开始一点点磨蹭催促中岛。

中岛就着精油滑进山田体内开始抽动，一开始是轻柔缓慢的行动往后却越发激烈，一下下顶得山田身体颤动不已，山田不敢去看自己身上的人，双手捂住自己的脸，从指缝间露出间断的呻吟，中岛拉过他的手来放在嘴边吻了吻，然后让对方的手覆在自己的脸颊上，才得以看到他情动的模样。

他双眼轻闭，微张的唇缝间露出里面湿润的舌尖，一遍遍呼唤自己的名字，脸颊的绯红一直蔓延到耳根，刘海已经被汗水打湿紧贴在额头上。

中岛把山田捞起来跨坐在自己腿上，自己的性器更加深入地埋进他体内，两人的距离更加靠近，他一边挺动一边拨开山田汗湿的刘海，尝着他粘腻的小舌，口齿不清地说着好喜欢你。

“我也是......”

“好喜欢、裕翔君......”

山田快要哭出来了，以前中岛对他来说，明明只是自己偷偷摸摸躲在墙后面才可以看到的人，明明只是靠送外卖才能说上几句话的人，他从来没敢奢求过这个人能够属于自己。

而现在他正在和自己距离为负的地方说着好喜欢自己。

高潮将近中岛也有些失去理智，他放开了山田的唇开始奋力冲刺，山田抱着中岛的脑袋，让他吸吮着自己挺立发胀的乳尖，自己也摆动着腰肢迎接高潮，求中岛和自己一起去。

释放之后的山田早就已经没有了力气，身上做爱过后发出的香汗和精油混在一起，中岛把自己的那根从山田体内抽出，虽然也已经疲惫不堪却还是抱着浑身滑溜溜的山田进了浴室，在浴缸里中岛从山田身后紧紧地抱着他不松开，就好像要把之前冷战的那几天没有抱的那份补回来。

“其实这一周我都没有见到你，我超难过的。”

山田感觉到中岛在身后啾自己的肩胛骨，好像总归是有了吵架和好了之后的安心感。

“是我让你担心了......还没有和你、好好解释清楚，我怕房租、交不齐......所以只能，拼命工作。”

“你告诉我，我可以帮你的啊，傻瓜。”

山田听到中岛心疼的语气，向后平躺下来，用自己的脸颊去蹭中岛的。

“我怕你帮我太多，我真的、有些事情，慢慢会做不好，会太依赖你。”

“你已经、对我很好了，我曾经以为，我永远也不会再遇到，对我、这么好的人了。”

山田从自己的腰间举起中岛的手，摸着他的每一根手指还有上面的茧，还有小臂上的血管，然后双手紧紧握住，对他来说，这是能够明白爱意和体现爱意的一双手啊。

“谢谢你、对我的温柔。”

“谢谢你一直、不厌其烦地认真、听我说话。”

“为了裕翔君，我愿意、改变自己。”

“我愿意努力、让你看到，全新的、完整的我自己。”

中岛坐起身来寻找着山田的嘴唇吻了上去，然后刮了刮他的鼻梁，山田看到他眼眶都是湿湿的。

“你只要能够好起来，对我来说就是最大的幸福了。”

“......不对，不但要好起来，还要一直一直喜欢我。”

刚刚还一本正经的现在就开始调皮，山田耸了耸鼻子表示不屑，就想起身从浴缸里迈出去，刚付诸实施就被中岛环住腰又捞回怀里，脸埋在自己的颈间偷香，然后抽身把山田放到浴缸里，一只手腾出来把浴缸里的水慢慢放掉。

“山酱知不知道做完爱以后还需要来一套壮阳补精的按摩啊？”

“啊你这变态，快放开我。”

“你有没有发现其实自己已经比以前好多了？”

山田思前想后，好像真的有这种感觉，说话时候的磕磕绊绊比以前少了一点，莫非这是恋爱的功效？

等到浴缸里的水都放光，中岛找准山田脐下和小腹以上的位置，找准几个穴位开始推按，其余的手指偶尔碰到了山田腰间的痒痒肉，山田一边咯咯笑着一边躲，中岛就整个手用力试图让他安分一点。

“这都是什么、奇怪的穴位，不按了。”

“别呀山酱，调血固精，补肾壮阳呀。”

“啊——”

山田听不下去了开始挥舞着巴掌打中岛。

“对了山酱，要不你去我们店里工作吧，比送外卖轻松得多，我们还可以天天见到。”

“诶？”

山田听到这个主意说实话有一点心动，以前也没曾想到过，但是想到自己的能力，刚刚还眼前一亮现在就又露出沮丧的神情。

“可是我去、做什么啊，我什么都不会......”

“你不需要做什么，你只需要陪在我身边喜欢着我就好了。”

“你这么任性，你的店长、知道吗？他可不会同意的。”

真是的，不确定就不要让我空欢喜嘛。

山田不满中岛一时间的沉默，噘起嘴唇拒绝了中岛接下来的抚摸，迈出浴缸从洗衣机上的篮子里拿出洗好的浴巾围在身上走出浴室，留下裸着全身孤身一人的中岛在后面用平静的语气和自言自语的音量继续说着自己的计划。

“我为什么不同意，我高兴都还来不及......”

山田嘴巴不灵光，耳朵可是很好使。

“你说什么！？”

“你从来没和我说过你是店长啊！”

......

END


End file.
